Mobile Phones
by worldofbeers
Summary: A 12 year old Rose gets her phone stolen, but luckily the Doctor is there to get it back.


**Title: **Mobile Phones

**Type: **Fanfic

**Written By: **worldofbeers

**Rating: **K+ for minor violence towards hoodies (not that I have anything against them, just that he has to get her phone back)

This fic was inspired by me getting my mobile taken from my bag a couple of days ago at school. I got it back though. Unfortunately without the help of the Doctor. No beta reader, so mistakes are mine. I had to write this to get over nearly losing my mobile. I'm sorta doing it from Rose's point of view, and as she's younger she's never seen him before, and he doesn't tell her who he is, so he's just refered to as 'the guy' or 'the strange man'. Gonna have to use x's again as line breakers, I get problems doing them sometimes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. I happen to be skint as my last £5 was nicked along with the phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

12 year old Rose Tyler was sitting on bench in a park, crying her eyes out. It was lunch break, and she'd just got back from the library after seeing one of her teachers about skipping a detention. And when she got back, her bag (for you had to leave it outside) had been taken off the lockers, and all the pockets were empty. And gone was her mobile case, £5, and the mobile her mum had brought her for her birthday. She wasn't bothered about the mobile case as it was her mum's old one, and was old and raggedy and needed replacing, and the fiver could be replaced by doing odd jobs round the estate. No, it was the £250 phone she was bothered about, that she'd just been given for her birthday. The one she'd spent weeks begging for, putting on wish lists, trying to save her pocket money for. And she was dreading going home to her mum, telling her what had happened. From what she'd seen from watching her mum chuck out previous boyfriends, she had one hell of a slap.

"What's wrong?" Rose looked up from her crossed legged position on the bench, to see a face smiling down at her, some guy in a pinstriped suit. She dried her eyes on her jumper sleeve before answering.

"Nothing."

"Something's got to be the matter, for you to cry like that." The strange man sat down next to Rose on the bench. "You can tell me, you know."

"Nothing, it's just that...well, I got out of the school library and found my mobile was gone."

"Did you lose it?"

"No, we have to leave our bags outside, and it was in there before I went in. And I was 5 mins, tops. Someone took it straght outta..." She let out a small, choking sob, and collapsed into a crying heap onto the man, who patted her back gently. "They took my mobile case and a fiver too. I'm not too bothered about that." She continued. "It's just that it was my birthday present and I'd been begging for it for months, and it cost so much and my mums going to be really mad with me." A sniff, and she blew her nose on the jumper. "It was so cool, it had this twinkly tune on it-" And, as if on cue, a twinkly tune began to play in the background.

"Something like that?" He asked.

"Yeah, just like that." They crept behind some bushes to see a gang of older kids in hoodies, with several objects in their hands.

" So what'd ya get today?" The first hoodie said.

"Some cool phone, this old case which I threw away, and £5, which brought these fags." Hoodie two said waving a packet in the air.

"COOOL!" The other hoodies said grabbing fags from the packet.

"So where was all this stuff?" Hoodie one asked.

"In some bag outside the library. Kid won't know what's hit 'em."

As all the hoodies laughed, Rose couldn't control her anger and jumped up from behind the bush.

"In a bag like this?" Rose positively growled at them, watching them jump back. One hoodie in red and black turned to hoodie two, and said

"Mate, I think you've been rumbled." Hoddie two wasn't fazed though.

"So? What are you gonna do about it, little girlie?"

"She's not gonna do anything, because I'm gonna do this." The strange guy was back, and before she knew it, he'd punched the hoodie in the stomach and grabbed back her phone. "Hold on to this." He grinned, passing it to her, before grabbing the hoodies arms and twisting them behind his back, as all the other hoodies ran off and Rose stared on in awe.

"I'm sorry!" The hoodie croaked out, in obvious pain.

"It's not me you should apologise to, it's her." The hoodie turned towards her and cried out.

"I'm sorry, ok, I'm sorry. Please let me go you're hurting me!" The man considered it.

"Ok, i'll let you go. But if I ever see you stealing things off people again, I swear i'll hurt you worse than I just did. And that's a promise." And with that, the hoodie was free, arms flailing as he ran.

"Wow..." Rose stared after the hoodie.

"You see?" He smiled at her. "It's good to tell people when you have a problem."

"Yeah," She grinned, "I can see that!"

"Anyway, " He continued, "Isn't it about time you got back to school?" Rose looked at her watch.

"Oh yeah. Just one thing. Who are you?" He seemed to ponder over his answer, before settling on it.

" The stuff of legend." Stuff of legend or not, she'd never forget him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Annnd...CUT! Sorry, in a hyper mood today.


End file.
